teen_justicefandomcom-20200214-history
We Are One (Ole Ole)
Lyrics Sebastian and Hunter with Teen Justice: Put your flags up in the sky (Jayce: put them in the sky) (Aubrey: jogue lá no alto) And wave them side to side (Sebastian: side to side) (Priscilla: lado a lado) Show the world where you're from (Hunter: show them where you're from) (Monique: we are one, baby) Show the world we are one (Hunter: one love, life) Sebastian with Teen Justice: Ole, Ole, Ole, Ola Ole, Ole, Ole, Ola Ole, Ole, Ole, Ola Ole, Ole, Ole, Ola Jayce (with Teen Justice): When the going gets tough (When the going gets tough) The tough get going (The tough get going) One love (love), one life (life), one world (world), one fight (fight), Whole world (world), one night (night), one place (place), Brazil, Everybody put your flags in the sky and (do what you feel) Hunter: It's your world, my world, our world today And we invite the whole world, whole world to play It's your world, my world, our world today And we invite the whole world, whole world to play Sebastian: Es mi mundo, tu mundo, el mundo de nosotros Invitamos a todo el mundo a jugar con nosotros Sebastian and Hunter with Teen Justice: Put your flags up in the sky (Jayce: put them in the sky) (Aubrey: jogue lá no alto) And wave them side to side (Sebastian: side to side) (Priscilla: lado a lado) Show the world where you're from (Hunter: show them where you're from) (Monique: we are one, baby) Show the world we are one (Hunter: one love, life) Sebastian with Teen Justice: Ole, Ole, Ole, Ola Ole, Ole, Ole, Ola Ole, Ole, Ole, Ola Ole, Ole, Ole, Ola Jayce: Aubrey, dale! Aubrey: One night watch the world unite Two sides, one fight and a million eyes Full heart's gonna work so hard Shoot, fall, the stars Fists raised up towards the sky Tonight watch the world unite, world unite, world unite For the fight, fight, fight, one night Watch the world unite Two sides, one fight and a million eyes Priscilla (with Teen Justice Girls): (Hey, hey, hey) Força, força come and sing with me, (Hey, hey, hey) Allez, allez come shout aloud with me (Hey, hey, hey) Come on now (Hey, hey, hey) Come on now (Hey, hey, hey) Sebastian and Hunter with Teen Justice: Put your flags up in the sky (Jayce: put them in the sky) (Aubrey: jogue lá no alto) And wave them side to side (Sebastian: side to side) (Priscilla: lado a lado) Show the world where you're from (Hunter: show them where you're from) (Monique: we are one, baby) Show the world we are one (Hunter: one love, life) Sebastian with Teen Justice: Ole, Ole, Ole, Ola Ole, Ole, Ole, Ola Ole, Ole, Ole, Ola Ole, Ole, Ole, Ola Jayce and Hunter: Monique Adams, obrigado Monique: É meu, é seu, hoje é tudo nosso Quando eu chamo o mundo inteiro pra jogar É pra mostrar que eu posso Torcer, chorar, sorrir, gritar Não importa o resultado, vamos extravasar Sebastian and Hunter with Teen Justice: Put your flags up in the sky (Jayce: put them in the sky) (Aubrey: jogue lá no alto) And wave them side to side (Sebastian: side to side) (Priscilla: lado a lado) Show the world where you're from (Hunter: show them where you're from) (Monique: we are one, baby) Show the world we are one (Hunter: one love, life) Sebastian with Teen Justice: Ole, Ole, Ole, Ola Ole, Ole, Ole, Ola Ole, Ole, Ole, Ola Ole, Ole, Ole, Ola Category:Songs Category:Season 1 Songs